This invention relates to patient supports, such as beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for moving a patient support to assist caregivers in moving the patient support from one location in a care facility to another location in the care facility.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.